When Love Beats You on the Head
by iamselena
Summary: When an arranged marriage set up by their parents led them to each others arms, Christine and Nozumo lived together inside an apartment for six months to test whether they can get through a lifelong journey of till death do them part. Obviously C/N.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** This is NOT a Miyu and Kanata fic. Just want to clarify that, people.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! or the characters involved. Oh, yeah, I made up some names for Christine's and Nozumo's parents, but they aren't the real names used in the manga, if ever.

-

-

-

_**When Love Beats You on the Head**_

**Part One: What!? Marriage!?**

-

-

-

"WHAT!?"

Hanakomachi Christine stared at her mother, dumbfounded. Her jaw was hanging inelegantly, her eyes wide in shock. If somebody, a friend or acquaintance, passed by and saw her like this, they would've been surprised.

But her mother, Hanakomachi Midori, was unfazed at her reaction. "You heard me," she replied calmly, sipping her tea. "It's a done deed."

But Christine was anything except calm. She wanted an explanation, and she wanted it now! "How could you? It's not your decision to make, Mother—"

Her mother settled the tea cup with a clatter on the glass table. But Christine was beyond caring. "I don't like your tone, Chris," her mother said warningly. "This decision was agreed by your father and the other party. Deal with it."

"Deal with it?" She was bordering on hysteria. "How could I deal with it, Mother? This is my life you're taking over, not yours!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Midori said, her green eyes flashing. "You'll be meeting him tonight, so hurry with your tea and fix yourself up. Apply some makeup, curl your hair. Do anything. But make sure you look presentable."

Christine was now boiling mad. "Don't be dramatic?" she exclaimed, banging her hand on the table. She didn't care. "Mother, you just arranged my future, or don't you understand that? **Getting married** was not in my agenda right now! I'm focusing on my career!"

After graduating college, Christine pursued a career in fashion and modeling. Now, she is a designer of a few pieces of clothes, as well as appearing in billboards, commercials and runways.

"You're a woman," Midori replied, her eyes hardening. She didn't want this side of her daughter. She was too independent. "Women don't work—"

"We've just entered the twenty-first century, Mother, or have you been too busy in the Stone Age to notice that women work and arranged marriage are not honored nowadays!" Christine wanted to scream. But she resisted the urge as she clenched and unclenched her hands.

Her mother's mouth tightened. "I am aware what century I am right now, Christine," she said rather coldly. "And though arranged marriages are not common now, it is still honored by many. And right now, you are engaged to the son of your father's friend. No 'buts' or complaints. Now go upstairs and change."

Christine didn't reply. Instead, she stomped towards her room, acting like a seven-year-old instead of a twenty-one-year-old woman she really is.

-

"I AM WHAT!?"

Hikarigaoka Pierre nodded solemnly after delivering his news to his only son. A half-Japanese and half-French, he made a proposal to merge his company with a friend of his, but in one condition: marriage. "You heard me," he stated calmly, already anticipating his son's reaction. Well, how could he blame the boy? He just arrived from Paris and this is what he gets? The news that he is engaged to his friend's daughter.

Nozumo rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Papa," he said slowly, thinking that he might've misunderstood, "I don't get it. I just came back from France and you're telling me that I am engaged?" His tone was bewildered.

"Yes, you are engaged to the daughter of a friend of mine," Pierre replied, lighting a cigar.

"How could that be when I just arrived halfway across the world?" Nozumo exclaimed, different emotions mingling inside of him.

"Because that friend of mine wanted to combine our business together," his father answered. "And the only way to ensure the business is ours is by marriage. Our children."

"But I can't get married!"

"And why not?" The older man's trained eyes narrowed. "Have you gotten a girl pregnant?"

Nozumo scowled. "Of course not." His father was bordering on irritating. "But I have a right to say whether I want to be a part of this business merger and marriage, right?"

"No," Pierre responded cheerfully. "The wedding is a month from now!'

Silence.

"A MONTH!?"

His father checked his watch. "Get dressed," he said, his tone wry. "We're meeting your fiancée in two hours. And I hear she's gorgeous."

-

Christine was waiting impatiently, while her father and mother looked unconcerned. "Where is he?" she asked through clenched teeth. "He should've been here right now. I am NOT marrying a guy who isn't punctual."

"He'll be here," her father said comfortingly. "The boy just got off a plane two hours ago, so I'm guessing he's a little bit tired. He came from France—"

That made Christine sit up straight. "He's French and you didn't tell me?" she asked. "How are we supposed to communicate? Maybe I'll mention how frog legs are delicious and then maybe we could have a happy marriage," she said sarcastically.

"He knows how to speak Japanese because he lived her for quite sometime from what I've heard," her mother told her, ignoring her daughter's jibe. "It'll be perfect."

"Yeah," Christine said sarcastically, "a match made in he—"

"Hanakomachi-san?"

Christine turned around and collided with a pair of icy-blue eyes. The guy was blonde, and he looked quite familiar, as if he was a distant memory—

"Hikarigaoka-kun?" she asked disbelievingly, his face registering in shock. She stood up and enveloped the other boy, who returned her heart with equal enthusiasm. Both of them didn't see the way Christine's parents smiled at each other. "I'm so glad to see you," she said, pulling back a little. "How are you? You disappeared after we graduated, and never maintained contact."

Nozumo laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that," he said, still holding her in his arms. "But after we graduated, I left for Paris, France. My hometown," he elaborated. "I studied there, started my career as a photographer, though gardening is still my passion as always."

Something in his words bothered Christine, and she didn't know why. "When did you come back from Europe?" she asked hesitantly, noticing the changes in his characteristics. God. The years added charm and elegance to Nozumo's already handsome features. He grew muscles to his former boyish body, his blonde hair now golden, his blue eyes piercing. Where did the silly, romantic, girl-crazy Hikarigaoka Nozumo go to? Christine wondered.

"Two hours ago," Nozumo answered rather grimly. She noticed he tensed a little, and a vein was throbbing in his forehead. "I'm tired and jetlagged. But there's a rather important reason as to why I'm here."

Now she was curious. "What is it?" she asked.

He hesitated. "Well, you see, it's kind of embarrassing," Nozumo said slowly, scratching his head. "I'm—"

"Ah, Nozumo!" a cheery voice said from behind him. A man in his early-fifties stood beside Nozumo and patted his back. "Good. You've met your future in-laws," he said, nodding towards the direction of the Hanakomachi couple. "Hello, Hanakomachi-san. I'm so glad you could make it—"

"_**WHAT!?**_"

Stunned. Shocked. Surprised. Flabbergasted. Bowled over. Those are the adjectives that should've described what Hanakomachi Christine and Hikarigaoka Nozumo were feeling. But it wasn't enough.

Open-mouthed, they faced each other. "**YOU'RE THE ONE!?**"

-

"Christine, sit down before I paddle your backside like a baby," The patriarch of the Hanakomachi family hissed under his breath, as Christine attempted to slip away. "Stop acting like a child for heaven sake, when you're really twenty!"

"With all due respect, Hanakomachi-san," Nozumo said politely from Christine's left. "We have a right to act this way. You simply made decisions and assumed that we would go along. Don't you think that's unfair? And besides, marriage is a big step. What if it won't work?" he pointed out, squeezing Christine's hand.

Christine nodded vigorously. Score one on our side, she thought gleefully.

As a sign of rebellion, Nozumo and Christine sat on the opposite side from their parents. The Hanakomachi couple was tensed at the display of their daughter's behavior, but Pierre looked happy.

He clapped his hands in excitement. "See? They are perfect!" he exclaimed happily. "I can just feel it!"

Christine groaned and Nozumo slapped his forehead. "Papa, Hanakomachi-san and I are just friends," Nozumo explained desperately. "We aren't ready yet to get married."

But the parents weren't listening.

"...blue is better than pink."

"Really? I guess so."

"And white roses shall decorate the aisles."

"So pretty."

"I shall invite my whole family! How about your side?"

"I think a few people only…"

"How about the cake?"

"Vanilla? With butter cream frosting?"

"How about chocolate?"

"Are you even listening?" the two engaged-to-be chorused.

**X**

"This is so unbelievable!" Christine rant, as she and Nozumo walked home from the restaurant. Their parents took the cab to the Hanakomachi estate, leaving their children to their own devices. "I can't believe them! They won't hear us!"

Nozumo sighed and offered his jacket to her, realizing that the night was getting cold. Christine threw him a grateful smile and shrugged the jacket on, which was several inches longer. "Come on," he said, tugging her arm. "Let's take a walk in the park so we can devise a plan."

The moon was slowly appearing from behind the clouds, bathing the town with its ghostly light. Stars dotted the sky, crickets can be heard hidden in the grass, and the night seemed to be perfect. Nozumo and Christine sat on a bench near the playground quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence of the night.

Nozumo was the first to speak up. "I have a question to ask you."

Christine looked at him, curious. He sounded serious, giving off the impression that he really did give a lot of thought to the question. "Okay. What is it?"

He looked up at her, and Christine was startled to find herself staring at a pair of intense, iced-blue eyes. "Would it be so bad for you to be married to me?" he asked her solemnly.

She gaped at him, not knowing what to say. "Are you… drunk?" she asked him, eyes wide. "Did you eat something at the restaurant?"

Nozumo didn't laugh at her attempt to joke. "I am perfectly somber and serious." When it looks as if she was about to protest, he went on. "Look, our parents won't give in until they get what they want. I don't know about yours, but my Papa is like that."

Her parents **were** like that, she admitted. They would resort to anything just to get what they want.

"So how about we compromise?" Nozumo suggested. "How about you and I live together for six months, see whether our relationship would survive then decide whether we would give the satisfaction to our parents. How about it, Hanakomachi-san?"

The controlled, calm Christine would've said no and just dealt whatever challenge her parents might throw her way. But something in the way Nozumo looked cracked her defenses and made her say, "Yeah. Let's give it a test run."

_I feel alive beside you,_

_And all at once I am whole again_

_We fall into each other_

_Your atmosphere is all I'm breathing in_

_And in this rush—we are crushed_

**

* * *

AN:** You might be confused. Or maybe weirded out (laughs). I just noticed that nearly ALL Daa! Daa! Daa! fics are focused on the relationship between Miyu and Kanata, so I decided to take the first step to shed some light on a couple some of the writers in this fandom keeps on pairing up in their stories (or maybe it is only me?). Hikarigaoka Nozumo and Hanakomachi Christine.

I just thought it'll be a huge change from the usual Miyu-left-Heiomachi-and-returned-after-a-few-years-and-got-back-with-Kanata scenario. Don't get me wrong. I love Miyu and Kanata. I've wrote dozens of stories about them (guiltily smiles).

**PS. **Noooo. This was supposed to be a one-shot. Now it's a three-shot (if there is such a thing). Anyway, this won't exceed three chapters. The reason? I am so lazy. Seriously. Hope you guys like this! Please press the button below this paragraph and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, y'all!

**Acknowledgement:** Hey, peeps. There's a new writer on the Daa! Daa! Daa! block. Her pen name is _**potato string**_, and she wrote the first Miyu/Kanata rated M fic. Talk about taking the first step. :) She was the one who pushed me into writing this lot (laughs). Thanks. And (she doesn't know this) I want you guys to read _**io sono mi-cchi**_'s story, _**Forgotten**_. It is absolutely cool!


	2. Chapter 2

-

-

-

_**When Love Beats You on the Head**_

**Part Two: The Apartment**

-

-

-

"Welcome to our home for the next six months," Nozumo said grandly, helping Christine with her luggage as they climb the steps to their apartment. It was a modest two-storey building that is located in a decent neighborhood. Christine and Nozumo didn't want to live in a mansion overflowing with servants, since there is no privacy to begin with. Their parents tried to butt in, of course, but when their children stood by their decision, they just sighed and agreed. After all, they were living together. What more could they want?

Christine laughed. "I can't believe our parents agreed with this plan of ours," she said amusedly. "I was expecting my father to get his shotgun and shoot you for making such a suggestion, but he didn't. I think he's been abducted by aliens." Their parents moved the wedding, determined still to get them wed whether their children liked each other or not.

He grinned and unlocked the front door. Everything seemed spotless and well-furnished.

He glanced at her and she grinned. "Welcome home," she said.

And surprisingly, for the next couple of months, it did feel like home.

In the first month they were living together, they discovered a lot of things about each other—what they have in common and what they don't agree on.

For example: When his alarm clock rings, Nozumo would press the snooze button several times before actually waking up. Christine, however, wakes up at the first sound of her alarm, and goes in the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Nozumo was actually surprised to see the table bursting with food by the time he wakes up. "I usually have cereal in the morning, because I'm too lazy to cook," he admitted sheepishly, while he tucked with a piece of toast and several eggs. "Or sometimes I buy my breakfast in cafés because I'm too busy."

Christine laughed and poked his hard stomach. "So that's the reason why you're stomach's getting fat," she teased him, her eyes sparkling.

Nozumo stuck out his tongue.

Talking helped them to get to know each other, and it revealed a lot about themselves.

"I love chocolate chip cookies downed with milk."

"Me, too. How about your favorite music?"

"Classical. Call me old-fashioned."

"Never seems to go old, huh? Your favorite food?"

"French fries dipped in cookies and cream ice cream."

"Love it. And you're a model?"

"Fast metabolism, or so they say. Color?"

"Red."

"No surprise there. Mine's yellow."

"How about movies?"

"Don't like horror. A big fan of romance."

"I remember."

In some ways, they are truly opposites. When it comes to books, Nozumo preferred thrillers while Christine reads adventure stories. When brushing their teeth together at the sink, Nozumo occupies the left side, her on the right. When sleeping, she likes to have many pillows around her, while he was comfortable with only one. Then there comes the toothpaste lid. Nozumo always forgets to close the lid of the toothpaste, while Christine cannot stand it not closed. But she learned to live with it. In fact, she has come to the decision that she could overlook their differences and live in perfect harmony.

In the second month, they developed routines and learned to be comfortable around each other's presence.

In the morning, Christine would cook breakfast, while Nozumo washes the dishes afterwards. They would exit their apartment to go to their work together, Nozumo always insisting he drives her to her office. At about six o'clock, Nozumo would promptly fetch her from work, and they would drive home, chatting about what happened at work and the things that interest them.

At home, Christine would prepare dinner or they would either dine out or order in if she's too tired. Nozumo wasn't a reliable cook; he'd burn the house down, she realized.

Dinner was **always** eaten in front of the television, and they would watch a movie or DVD. One thing that they had agreed upon is the television. Both of them don't like soap operas and series, unless it is _House_ or _CSI Las Vegas_. Despite the constant flow of dead bodies, Christine became a fan of it. Usually, after watching, Nozumo would rustle up some hot cocoa and they would drink it on the apartment's rooftop and just talk. About everything and anything under the sun.

Then they'd sleep.

During weekends, since they have no work, both of them sleep late and wake up late the next morning. Christine would rustle up some brunch, Nozumo would make some hot coffee (the man couldn't cook to save his life, but he does make the best coffee and hot cocoa around) and they would eat on the kitchen counter, the radio turned on.

They would spend the afternoon going to the park with a picnic, or to the movies with two jumbo buckets of popcorn—butter and cheese—and two tall cups of soda. Other times, they would visit the gang, see how they are doing and one would always ask them, "Hey, are you guys dating each other?" or "Are you guys together?"

They learned that they couldn't answer either.

In the third month, things changed drastically, albeit slowly at first. They learned not to call each other by their last name, but by their first name without the _–kun_ and _–san_ suffixes. Christine and Nozumo realized, though they haven't told each other yet, that there was something beneath their friendship. An undercurrent, someone would remark. They would both realize it when they aren't together.

For instance, when Christine left Heiomachi for three days to participate in a cover shoot, Nozumo was restless. He paced up and down the apartment, unsure what to do. He was used to a woman's voice inside the apartment.

So he made a decision. He packed a bag good for two days and drove to Christine's cover shoot located at a local beach. He immediately found her surrounded by her peers… her _male_ peers.

Something gripped Nozumo so intensely, and he wondered what the heck it was. Jealousy? He dismissed the insane idea quickly. Why would he be? Nozumo strode towards her, and was relieved when she finally noticed him.

His heart skipped a beat when Christine smiled, surprised evident on her pretty face. She excused herself and ran to him, her arms opened wide to greet him. He laughingly caught her and twirled her around in an embrace.

When he stopped, his arms still around her, she asked, "What are you doing here? You could've called so that I could you meet you somewhere nearer."

Nozumo shook his head. "Wanted to surprise you," he said with a grin. "Obviously, I did."

She laughed. "Oh, you did all right. The shoot's done for the day. I'm heading back to my hotel." Christine linked her arms around his, smiling up at him. "Let me just get my bags and we'll be off."

The drive to the hotel was noisy, as Christine told him about what happened to her that day. "You know what?" she softly, as they entered the lobby of the hotel.

"What?"

"I'm glad you're here." And she was. But if you would ask her why, she couldn't have answered that definitely.

Nozumo laughed and dropped a kiss on her forehead—a spur of the moment action. Something he hadn't planned on doing. "Me, too," he murmured.

Christine blushed, but didn't shy away when he pulled her closer to him.

He stayed with her throughout her shoot, then went back to Heiomachi. In that instant, their relationship turned into something deeper… more meaningful. Hugs were more frequent, kisses on the forehead and cheek were bountiful… but not on the lips. Both of them weren't prepared for **that** yet.

Then their relationship spiraled into something _more_, when the storm came. It was broadcasted in the news a day before it arrived. Actually, it was already raining cats and dogs outside. The streets were flooded and the rain hasn't stopped for three days straight now.

"My photo shoot has been canceled for next week, if the storm lets up," Christine told him as she waited for him to finish preparing their hot cocoas. She was clad in her cotton pajamas, her hair tied into two pink pigtails. She looked adorable.

"The magazine where I've been lending my photos told me to come to the office after the storm disappears," he replied, setting a mug of warm cocoa before her. They were in the kitchen, and outside, heavy clouds and rains were still constant. "Marshmallows?"

"Yeah."

Nozumo gave the jar of marshmallows to her. "The storm is getting nearer," he commented, looking outside the window. Christine popped a marshmallow in her mouth, following his gaze. "The news said so."

"Hmm."

That night, the storm finally reached Heiomachi. Christine and Nozumo were in their rooms by the time the show of thunder and lightning began. He had been sleeping when a clapped of thunder woke him.

_Boom! Boom!_

Nozumo woke up sleepily, wondering whether his roommate had been woken up by all the noise. In that moment, a shy knock came through his door, before cracking open.

It was Christine.

"Hey," Nozumo said, frowning a little. His glow-in-the-dark alarm clock indicated that it was one in the morning. "Can't sleep?"

Her figure stood by the door hesitantly. "Um, Nozumo?" she said softly. "I'm scared of the thunder and lightning."

"Really?" What does she want him to do? he wondered, running a hand through his disheveled hair. That's when he noticed the pillow and blanket she was fearfully clutching against her chest. He blinked. She doesn't mean--?

"Um, may I sleep next to you?" Never in her life did Christine felt so embarrassed by her fear of thunder and lightning. She can't believe she was actually asking to stay in the same bed with a boy—especially Nozumo. But she can't sleep; she was so frightened. Usually, she would snuggle with Shikada-san when she was little, or she would go to her parents' room. But right now…

A clap of thunder resounded through the night, and Christine let out a scream of terror and ran towards Nozumo, crashing beside him, shivering in fright. Nozumo nearly laughed, but took pity on her. She was actually terribly frightened, the poor girl.

"Hey, Chris," he soothed, murmuring calming words while stroking her hair backwards. "Hey. It's just a little thunder. Ssh. Hey, are you crying?"

She sniffed. "I'm sorry, but my insides won't just cooperate with this," she said shakily, burrowing her face against his shoulder. "I just hate—"

Another clap of thunder reverberated, and Nozumo felt Christine flinch against him. "You won't mind if I sleep next to you?" she asked, her whole body shaking. "Please?"

Nozumo gave a rough laugh. What could he say? Though his inner mind—the rational side of his brain—told him to send her off to her room, telling him this was just simply out of the question. "Of course not," he responded, pulling her against him as he lay down on the bed. Her head was tucked under his chin, his left hand stroking her hair, while the other one was holding her hand. "Don't worry, Chris. Everything's fine now. You just go to sleep."

Silence.

Then:

"Nozumo?"

"Yeah?"

She waited a beat before saying, "Thanks a whole lot."

She felt his lips kiss her forehead, which was hard, because of their position. "No problem. Anything for you."

And when Christine woke up the next morning, Nozumo's face was buried in her hair, his arm resting around her waist, his hand still holding hers. And you know what? She wouldn't mind waking up like this again.

_Take me where I've never been,_

_Help me on my feet again_

_Show me that good things_

_Come to those who wait_

_Tell me I'm not on my own_

_Tell me I won't be alone_

_Tell me what I'm feelin' isn't some mistake_

'_Cause if anyone can make me fall in love,_

_You can…_

**

* * *

AN:** Woohoo! The second part of this story is done! Finished! The last part awaits everyone! I'll be giving a list of acknowledgement in the last part of the story. Ya know, people who ought to be recognized because without them, this story is just simply an idea locked away inside my pea-sized brain. Lots of love to everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Drum roll, please. The last part of _**When Love Beats You on the Head**_! I am so excited for you guys to read it! Anyway, as always, I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

-

-

-

_**When Love Beats You on the Head**_

**Part Three: Bitten by the Love Bug**

-

-

-

**IV**

Christine and Nozumo were certain they meant more to each other than the usual friends. Jealousy was their usual companion, aside from each other. The little green monster was eating them alive, though both of them weren't aware of it. But of course, they haven't yet confessed their feelings to each other. Ignorance is bliss… or so the saying goes.

They weren't in a relationship. They weren't in a boyfriend-girlfriend mode. In fact, what they have is much more meaningful than that sort of relationship. But they weren't quite prepared to voice out their feelings… not yet.

When the fourth month rolled around, autumn has set in. Christine and Nozumo attended Hana's, Miyu's daughter's, third birthday. They were all there. Aya, Nanami, Santa, his girlfriend, Akane, Miyu, Yuu and Miki Kouzuki, even Hosho was there (although he doesn't know that he was Hana's grandfather). The only missing person in the party was Kanata.

Everyone tried not to dwell in the fact that one of their friends was missing. They knew the situation Miyu was in now is complicated. The party started at five o'clock and ended at ten, since Hana was too tired. Also, Santa, Aya and Nanami wanted to go to a bar in town.

"I'm not coming," Miyu told her friends, an apologetic smile on her face.

"WHAT!?"

"Why not?"

"Live a little, Miyu-chan! Come on!"

It was her father and mother who finally pushed her to come. "Go on," they said. "Have fun. We'll take care of little Hana until you get home."

So, to the delight of the whole gang, Miyu came, albeit grudgingly at first. The bar was a flashy kind, though there aren't any strippers there. The dance floor was kinda empty, and the music now playing is an upbeat tempo.

Nanami said they ought to rectify that little problem. "Hey, Miyu-chan!" she yelled over the loud music.

"What?" Despite herself, Miyu was having a lot of fun.

"Let's dance! Aya, come on!"

And so the three of them conquered the dance floor. Nanami and Aya were trying a complicated dance step, while Miyu managed to snap the attention of a guy and were both dancing.

Santa and Akane were at a corner, too caught up with each other to notice the outside world surrounding them. Meanwhile, Christine and Nozumo were drinking their hats off.

One glass.

Another glass.

_Clink._

_Clink._

Gin.

Vodka.

They tried it all.

They were getting drunk. Drunk with alcohol and something else. Chemistry. And passion. A dangerous combination, come to think of it. When they decided that they had enough of their fill, Christine and Nozumo laughingly made their way to the dance floor and moved in the beat of a soft ballad.

_Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
and they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

He gallantly held out his hand, and she took it. Nozumo's other hand held her waist gently. Her other hand was resting lightly on his shoulder. But as the song went on, the space between them disappeared as they pressed their bodies together while moving in the beat.

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo,  
I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'—  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

She fit perfectly, and she simply leaned in against him and drifted. For a few minutes, they danced together, succumbing to an insidious sensuality that intensified with every passing second. Treacherous, primal, raw.

_Everywhere I'm looking now,  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away…_

Right then and there, something between them was building up. Slowly, at first. But it was there. They exited the bar past midnight. Just as the day ended, another one was renewed, and the tension between them heightened as they entered their apartment. Their minds were clouded by alcohol and passion, in which the latter holds a great deal more than the former.

So when Nozumo reached out to touch Christine's cheek, she felt the fire coursing through her veins, drugging her to overcome the inhibition she was feeling. When his hand drifted to her shoulder, she took the plunged, tiptoed and pressed her lips against his.

It was the first kiss they ever had, and it was sweet and tender, just as it is passionate.

The chemistry amid the two of them exploded, and Nozumo cupped her chin as the kiss turned into more than just a simple kiss. This kiss had no beginning, and no end. Her arms wrapped around his neck, willing to be in his captive forever. Even though her mind was a bit hazy, she liked the way his mouth felt on her lips and her chin and her neck…

Christine felt his fingers undoing the buttons of her coat; his hand burrowed underneath, stroking her sides. That felt good too. She reached up, entwining her fingers in his hair, pressing herself closer to him.

Drunkenly, though he is pretty sure of what he was doing, Nozumo lifted her high on to his chest, and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist.

And together, they stumbled towards his bedroom, closing the door with a click.

-

The sun wasn't even shining when Nozumo woke up. And he felt terrific. He felt as if he had just won the lottery. But when he glanced to his left, he found the space to be empty. Worried, he pulled on his boxer shorts and went to the kitchen to see if she's there.

The woman he was in love with.

He was fairly sure that he loves her. A week ago, he spontaneously bought an engagement ring at a quaint jewelry shop downtown. It was topped with a simple cut diamond that shone beautifully. He knew it was for her only.

The smile on his face turned into a frown when he realized she wasn't at the kitchen. Or any part of the apartment. That's when he noticed a piece of paper propped against the toaster.

He read it quietly, his eyes moving from left to right, his face growing paler by the minute. He crumpled the note in his fist and quickly changed clothes and rushed out of the apartment.

-

She was okay.

Nozumo breathed in a sigh of relief when he saw her huddled form underneath a cherry blossom tree, and his heart cracked at her expression. She looked… so alone. He never wanted her to be alone… ever. His fist clenched.

The park was empty. A few joggers passed her way, but Christine didn't even notice them. She was too engrossed with her thoughts, her mind full of what took place last night.

They made love.

Christine could remember the way he loved her, the way he touched her and induced feelings she never felt before. She loved him. And she was so damn scared of the realization.

But does he love him? She doesn't know. Both of them weren't themselves last night. Hell, they were **drunk**. The feeling of loving someone, but was never loved back was… hurtful. Oh, sure. The feelings she had for Kanata then weren't really love, but it still hurts to know that he chose another woman while he knew that she liked him.

"Christine."

Her name dropped like bomb in the park, destroying the silence. She lifted her head and her heart leaped for joy when she saw him. Standing before her looking like a god. The man she loves.

"What is this?" He gave the piece of note to her, but she didn't acknowledge it.

"It's a piece of paper," she replied sullenly.

The corners of his mouth lifted slightly. "I know. But what is the meaning of this? Just because we made love last night—"

"We had sex. It's different." She looked down.

"We made love." He kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin. "It wasn't just a one night stand for me, you know."

"We aren't compatible." Christine turned away.

"How could you say that when we've been living in harmony for the past four months?" Nozumo was getting angry.

"Look, you said we have a trial basis of six months to see if we can live together for the rest of our lives. But for me… Nozumo, I—I—can't. I want to go home. How can we get married if I don't love you?" What a liar you are, the tiny voice inside her taunted.

His face visibly paled, and doubt crept to her and held her fast. She was about to speak up, but he stood up, his face expressionless. "Fine then. Suit yourself."

He left.

And when the sun came up a few minutes later, the world didn't seem to be beautiful for Christine. Then a drop of water fell on her lap. Why was it raining?

No. She was crying.

-

When Nozumo came back from the nearest bar that afternoon, the apartment was stripped off her belongings. He sat down, opened up a bottle of whisky and drank half of its contents.

The single, diamond ring lay on the coffee table, taunting him.

She didn't love him.

Well, he couldn't do a thing about that.

She didn't love him.

**V**

Christine was dying. Oh, not physically, but emotionally. He was in her mind every single minute, urging her to go back and beg forgiveness and tell him… tell him…

She was a fool.

She loves him.

But she knew that this was just a marriage of convenience for him, pushed by their parents. He didn't love her, didn't stop to fight for her and he had just let her go. Now what does that say? Christine sipped the coffee and made a face. Her coffee tastes awful.

In fact, this month had been the worst month ever. She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat properly, she couldn't think. How on earth was she going to live? It was as if a part of her had been torn off her, most especially her heart. She felt cold. Winter set in, and she thought how fitting her heart was with the season.

She was a fool.

And she loves him so much.

-

He'd been keeping an eye out for her.

Nozumo watched as Christine exited the grocery, packages in hand, and set off to her new apartment. Not home, he concluded that a long time ago. That will never be her home. In fact, any apartment without him living under it isn't her home. Never.

He knew he should move on. There are a lot of women out there who would be happy to catch his attention. But then again, Nozumo thought fiercely, he didn't want any girl. He wanted her. Christine Hanakomachi. Bright and beautiful.

The girl—no, correction.

The woman he loves.

She had come a long way from the jealous-filled teenager with eyes for Saionji Kanata. And she was his. Will always be.

-

It was getting dark.

Christine glanced at her watch worriedly, shifting her groceries in her hand. This is what happens when you shop for eggs late at night, she thought. The snow also made it hard to travel. She took a shortcut in an alley, but immediately regretted it.

It was pitch dark, except for the dim light coming from the streetlamp a few feet back. The snow was falling slowly, not heavily. Deciding to stay in a street more lit, Christine turned around to retrace her steps.

Only to stop cold at a sight of a man.

Her heart pounding rapidly, she shakily stepped backwards. Something about this man made her shiver down to her toes. Then she felt her heart skipped a beat when he uttered, "Hey, missy. Where do you think you're going?"

Christine was about to break into a run when the man immediately captured her in a tight hold. "Now a pretty thing like you," the man said, his words slurred. Christine could distinctly smell alcohol in his breath. "You should have a man with you—always."

Christine whimpered. "Let me go, please," she pleaded quietly, trying to fight the urge to panic.

The man grinned evilly. "No way." He began to drag her into the alley, while Christine was struggling in his hold. His grip tightened further. "We're going to have a lot of fun right now—"

"Get away!" Her scream echoed into the empty alley. Cold dread crept on her. There was nobody. Nobody. "Help! Anyone! Help! I—_mmphf!_"

His hand clamped over her mouth. "Shut up!"

She bit his hand, and his hand fell away from her lips, though he was still holding her captive. Then a word fell from her lips involuntarily, "Nozumo!"

"No body's coming for you, babe," he uttered, pushing her down on the cold pavement. "You might as well give up struggling and let me have my way with you." In the darkness of the night, she could see his teeth gleaming maliciously.

Christine struggled in the dark, pushing him with all his might. But she felt herself go weak, her strength leaving her body. She heard the shriek of cotton, and the cold air came in contact with her heated skin.

Tears formed in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "NOZUMO!" she cried out, her chest heaving.

Suddenly, the weight pining her down was gone, and she opened her eyes, and relief went through her. Her angel, she accorded hazily. Her beautiful, blonde angel. Nozumo, after giving the bastard a punch, rushed to Christine, his hands shaking in anger.

His fingers traced over her cheek, drying her tears. "Honey, you're safe now," he said, kissing her damp forehead. "You okay now?"

Tears gathered in her eyes. She burrowed her head in his chest, her shoulders trembling uncontrollably. "You're here," she whispered. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here." Nozumo pulled away, his eyes hard as he glanced at the unconscious man on the cement. "Let me call the police first before I take care of you."

-

Thank god she was safe, Nozumo thought, as he prepared two cups of his famous chocolate. If he wasn't following her around, who knows what would've happen to her. His hand gripped the mug tighter, anger mounting up in spades. But she's safe now, he thought, trying to calm himself down. That's what matters most.

After making sure that the police took him to prison, Nozumo took a jacket-clad Christine back to his apartment. She didn't argue.

-

When he entered the living room, Christine had already taken a warm bath, change in Nozumo's bedroom and was waiting quietly for him. He gingerly placed the mugs on the small table, urging her to take one. "Be careful," he warned her. "It's hot."

Christine took one sip from the mug before placing it on the table. She looked as if she was going to say something, and she tugged the blanket around her shoulders. "I, uh," she began, clearing her throat. "I want to say thanks for saving me back there—"

But Nozumo stopped her mid-sentence. "You know I didn't help you just because for the heck of it, and just because it is the right thing to do," he said quietly. He raised his eyes, and Christine thought she could drown in those blue depths.

"Then why did you?"

Nozumo sat closer to Christine and held her hand. "Look, you went through a whole lot this evening," he said. "You better sleep. I'll take you to your apartment tomorrow morning."

He stood up. But Christine didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay. To hold her throughout the night. But he was walking towards the doorway…

Nozumo stopped when he felt two arms encircle his waist. His heart beating fast, he turned around and he could faintly smell strawberries. Her scent. "Chris, what—"

And then she burst out crying.

Alarmed, Nozumo led her to the couch, her arms still around his waist. She said she didn't love him. But maybe, just maybe…

"I don't want you to go," she sobbed, lifting her eyes to his. "I love you. So damn much. I love you. I don't want to go to my apartment tomorrow. I want to stay with you. Right here. I know you don't love me, but I—"

"Hold on. Hold on a minute." What the heck? He rushed a few tendrils from her face, a smile lighting his handsome face. "What do you mean I don't love you? Who told you that?"

"No one." Honesty. She needed to be honest right now. He deserved it. "I know you don't love me," she confessed, her voice small. "I know you feel obligated to marry me after we made love, but—"

"Obligated?" Nozumo was happy by the news, but her assumptions were totally way off base. "Oh, honey, I don't feel obligated at all. In fact, I love you even before that." His eyes searched hers. "I was sure you could feel how much I adore you, but I guess actions aren't enough." He wiped the tears that fell. "I love you. So much. And I was crushed when you told me you didn't love me back—"

"But I do!" Oh, how she wished she could turn the clock back to before she turned herself into a total fool. "But I thought you didn't love me," she said softly. "I didn't want to enter a marriage that's one-sided. So I said all those things about us… about not loving you." Her eyes shone. "But I do. Oh, god, but I do. So much."

"Thank god for that," Nozumo muttered, before kissing her with an intensity that left her weak and wanting more. But he broke it off. "Before we make out and retire to our bed," he said, grinning wickedly. "I want to tell you something."

He got up and approached the dresser, opened a drawer, took out a box and returned to her side. He opened it, and Christine gasped. A gorgeous diamond ring winked back at her. "I bought it for you a week before we first slept together," he pronounced seriously, "and I was going to ask you to marry me then. But you were still confused back then." He took the ring from its velvet case and looked at her directly. "Christine, I know I'm not the perfect guy in the world. I can't promise to make you happy all the time. I can't promise that I won't make you cry and hurt you at times. But I do promise that I will try my hardest to make you the happiest girl in the world. I promise that I won't hurt you and make you cry intentionally. And though I know I don't deserve you, will you please get me out of my misery and just marry me?"

Her lips met his enthusiastically. "Yes," she whispered against his lips, tears streaming down from her eyes. "Yes. Yes. Yes!"

"Thank god," he uttered, before kissing her again passionately. Which led them towards his bedroom, and underneath the warm sheets.

**IV**

By the time the sixth month rolled around, Christmas has passed and New Year was celebrated with a newly-found love. Two weeks after New Year, Christine Hanakomachi became a full-pledged Hikarigaoka.

The wedding was a lavish affair, which was celebrated in a beautiful cathedral in the hearth of Heiomachi. The whole gang was there, surprised and happy for the couple. Nanami, Aya and Miyu were dressed in matching emerald green gowns and heels, happy smiles pasted among their faces. Santa was Nozumo's best man, and he stood proudly near the altar, beaming. Hana was the appointed flower girl, and she looked adorable in a green dress that emphasized her brown eyes.

But nothing and no one could beat the bride. She wore the most glorious smile and a marvelous white wedding gown. Her hair was left loose, but was adorned with white flowers.

Nozumo's eyes widened at the sight of the woman he was to marry, and everyone chuckled. Their parents were smiling happily, satisfied and contented. They knew it was a match made in heaven.

And when the priest announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, meet the new Mr. and Mrs. Hikarigaoka!" Nozumo swept her up and kissed her in front of their parents, their friends and God.

"I love you, Christine," he said, when he pulled away for a breath.

She smiled happily. "I love you, too!"

-

Two months after the wedding, Christine wandered in his—no, _their_— bedroom in their old apartment, as they were packing their old stuff to be transferred in their new home. She sat on the bed, relishing the memories she had here.

It was there when Nozumo found her. "Hey," he said, sitting beside her. "You haven't finished packing. What's up?"

She smiled at him, a knowing smile that Nozumo knew very well. "Okay," he said, stroking her hand. "What's up? You look like you know something huge."

"I do." Christine kissed him on the lips. "But you'll know it soon, _daddy_. So how about we continue packing?" She watched his face in interest. Shock, then a huge smile appeared on his face.

He kissed her, stroking her tummy. "You sure?" he asked, looking a bit teary-eyed. She nodded.

He laughed and let out a huge yell. "I'm going to be a daddy!" Christine laughed, before Nozumo hauled her up for another kiss. "Thank you," he whispered, "for everything. For making my life so beautiful."

"It's not that hard," she said, her eyes shining with undisguised love.

_I never promised you a ray of light,  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,  
I'll give you everything I have,_

_the good, the bad...  
Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below  
So help me down you've got it wrong,_

_I don't belong there…  
_

_One thing is clear—  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you  
Oh, oh I, I just wanna love you…_

**

* * *

AN:** Whew! Finally! It is done! I am so proud of this fic, mainly because I didn't know that I could write a Christine/Nozumo fic. But here it is! Signed, sealed, delivered, it's yours! :)

But here are a few things you need to know:

1. I used David Cook's "Avalanche" in the first chapter. The lyrics are so good, I just had to use it. In the next chapter, I used David Archuleta's "You Can" and Beyoncè's "Halo". Have you heard it? You really should. It's awesome! And in the last chapter, I used Haley James Scott's (she's from One Tree Hill) song, also entitled, "Halo".

2. I don't know much about Western-Japanese weddings, but I hope it is okay. If I overlooked some traditions, I'm sorry. Haven't researched about it.

3. In the last chapter, there are a few bits there that are related to the next chapters of _**Seasons of Love**_. This story is like a prologue of Christine and Nozumo's lives before _**Seasons of Love**_ (if you want to read about Christine and Nozumo's lives after the wedding and about Christine's pregnancy, read it).

4. I want to ultimately thank my friend, _**potato string**_, 'cause she's the one who made me write this. You and your stories rock! PM me later, okay?

5. But most of all, I want to thank those who read this and reviewed! You're the reason why this is written! And thanks for not flaming me because this is not a Miyu/Kanata fic! Thanks for reading! Much, much love!


End file.
